


Concentrate

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KNBxNBA, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: (Alex has a way of rarely forgetting how damn lucky she is, to have a job here with Tatsuya and Masako, managing basketball outreach for a salary higher than she’ll ever need—and, well, they’re all so damn lucky in that regard.)(KNBxNBA)





	Concentrate

**Author's Note:**

> garcirakihimu isn't even a tag yet ;;;;
> 
> i mean, it is now. >:)
> 
> in this universe alex & masako live in ny with tatsuya where they work in separate basketball....somethings (nets? liberty? nba? wnba? some other basketball-related thing?)

There’s about an hour window on a good home game day after Masako gets home but before Tatsuya has to leave for the arena (more if Alex convinces him that he can take a cab, just this once even though it’s the twentieth time this year). Today it almost seems like more with how high the sun still is in the sky when she gets out from the subway, the way it shines off the buildings around her and how even with her jacket in the crook of her elbow and her sleeves rolled up she still feels like she’s in the middle of practice in the dead of winter when they’ve kept the radiators on full blast and they’re doing shooting drills at double speed.

The playoffs are coming; the Knicks have yet to secure a top seed (but they will). Tatsuya’s plastered on the backs of all the newspapers after last night’s decisive win over Atlanta, and even after years of being around professional athletes it’s still a little bit surreal seeing Tatsuya’s face on the back of the _Post_ someone had left on the seat beside her on the train with some English pun she still doesn’t quite get in block letters next to him.

She’s still parsing those words in her mind when she unlocks the apartment door, jiggling the key a little to get it to come out. There’s no sound of cooking implements in the kitchen, no television or music from the living room, and, well. Masako can’t fault Tatsuya for wanting to sleep through the heat. She drapes her jacket on the back of a chair in the dining room and slips into the bedroom. Tatsuya’s half-awake, lying on his side and scrolling through something on his phone. The flat sheet’s rolled around him, tangled like a spider’s web.

“Good afternoon,” he says, yawning.

“Still in bed?”

“Join me?”

His voice is casual, lazy, but edged with a little bit of genuine hope. Tatsuya knows he’ll have to try harder than that, especially this time of day. Masako stands at her dresser and pulls the earrings out of her ears, sticking them back into the jewelry box. If she looks back, Tatsuya’s face will be focused on his phone screen but she knows he’s looking at her right now, the way she pulls her hair over one shoulder and untucks her shirt. She reaches under to unhook her bra and pulls it out of one sleeve and then the other. When Masako turns around to stick it in the hamper, Tatsuya’s looking at her openly, though. He’s leaning forward, his phone lost somewhere in the sheets, face focused on her. Masako swallows. They haven’t gotten the fans out of the back of the coat closet yet; all of the bedroom windows are open but the air is still.

“You have a game later,” says Masako.

“I need to get changed anyway.”

“You need to eat.”

Tatsuya hums, but doesn’t move. There are probably a dozen remarks he wants to make, but he doesn’t say anything either; he just looks at her and lets it sit. Masako flicks her hair back over her back and turns to walk out. He’ll follow.

He does; it’s a few minutes after she’s pulled her hair back and is rifling through the fridge. Alex hadn’t said she’d get groceries or pick up something, but there’s really nothing in the fridge. She hears him pad in and then feels his weight leaning on her side, his arm settling around her waist. He kisses the top of her head, letting his mouth rest against her afterward. His lips are dry; his body is warm but even in the sunlight slanted through the window it’s not uncomfortable. Masako hears the key click in the lock; Tatsuya shifts against her. The door swings open and Alex steps through, kicking off her heels before the door closes behind her. She flexes her feet against the floor and smiles.

“Hey,” she says.

Tatsuya’s already tugging Masako over and Alex meets them at the kitchen door, burying her face in Tatsuya’s shoulder and reaching for Masako’s hand. She doesn’t have anything with her except her overstuffed purse; Masako lets her hand go and she drops it to the ground. Alex sighs.

“Tough day?” says Tatsuya.

“Just long,” says Alex (and she’d left before Masako was even awake in the morning, only some dim half-asleep memory of rustling and an absent weight next to her). “It’s all good, though.”

(Alex has a way of rarely forgetting how damn lucky she is, to have a job here with Tatsuya and Masako, managing basketball outreach for a salary higher than she’ll ever need—and, well, they’re all so damn lucky in that regard.)

“What are we doing for dinner?” says Masako.

“Mm, isn’t there something in the freezer?”

“No,” says Masako.

Alex sighs. “I can make…Tatsuya, though.”

“I’ll grab something on my way over,” says Tatsuya. “And I can have leftovers when I get back.”

(It’s still not an ideal solution. Tomorrow, Masako’s definitely going to have to stop at the grocery store on the way home; Tatsuya’s going down to Florida and Alex always gets back closer to rush hour. As it is, is there really enough to make much of anything tonight?)

“Masako, I can hear you thinking,” says Alex.

“What’s so wrong with that?”

Alex makes a disgruntled sort of sound, as if thinking about Masako thinking exhausts her. Tatsuya laughs and Alex does a clumsy sort of hip-check at him.

“Don’t you need to get ready?”

“I still have,” Tatsuya starts, and makes a face when he glances toward the clock on the microwave.

It’s not enough time to do what he wants; it’s not enough time for all of them to spend together right now; when it feels so early in the day they always end up spending it too quickly (half an hour shouldn’t have already passed; it feels impossible but here they are).

He takes his time getting dressed, Alex buttoning up his shirt for him and Masako smoothing out the bedhead from his hair. He likes it when they fuss over him and Masako used to not want to give him the satisfaction, but it would be denying her satisfaction just as much (even if he can make himself look damn good on his own). Masako surveys her work, and it looks pretty good; she tucks an extra lock of hair behind his right ear (he could use a trim soon, but they’ll get to that after the road trip) and traces her finger down his jaw until he shudders and rocks on his feet.

“You’re messing me up,” says Alex, fumbling on purpose with one of Tatsuya’s buttons.

“Concentrate,” says Masako.

Alex rests her chin on Masako’s shoulder, winds her arm around Masako’s waist so she’s trapped between Alex and Tatsuya, pressed against Alex’s chest. Alex finishes the last two buttons and drops her hands to clasp them against Masako’s stomach.

“We did good,” she says, the rhythm of her breath blowing against Masako’s throat.

“Yeah, we did,” says Masako.

Tatsuya looks pretty pleased with the whole thing, smile tugging at his cheeks. His tie’s still draped around his collar, and Masako nudges Alex’s ankle.

“You want to?”

“You sure?”

“All yours.”

Alex kisses the side of Masako’s mouth and moves her arms up, draped over Masako’s shoulders. Masako would ask her if it’s uncomfortable, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Her fingers weave deftly in and out (of the three of them, she does ties the best; Alex and Masako are never not amused when they watch a road game and Tatsuya’s knot is more than a little bit crooked), and then push and pull until the knot is snug between the sides of his collar. Tatsuya rocks on his feet again, barely, like he wants to lean forward but he’s trying not to. Masako leans into Alex, and she yanks on Tatsuya’s tie. He half-stumbles into them, landing in Masako’s arms, face close enough to Alex’s for her to give in and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> lol what is ending


End file.
